Despite the use of model-based optical proximity correction (OPC) in advanced integrated circuit fabrication processes, uncorrected shape variations still occur that result in integrated circuit structures variations that adversely impact integrated circuit performance. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.